sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Leo the hedgehog
leo is a fighter from green hill zone,different of everyone,leo is the best fighter because he train long time ago,he fight aliens and monsters with his brother,leo and his brother are:leo brothers. history leo was born in green hill zone in 1999,leo always training during his 17 years,he like to fight because his dad was a wwe fighter but a tragedy occurs,his dad and mom was killed by alien magma,after this day,leo will avenge his dad and starts his trains to defeat alien magma leo vs alien magma and giras brothers alien magma and the giras brothers are attacking the green hill zone,leo interpect they and attack the giras brothers.leo kill the giras brothers decapitate they,and starts to fight alien magma.after alien magma destroy a city,leo gets angry and kills alien magma with his leo kick. invasion of the saucer beasts 3 months after leo defeat alien magma,the saucers beasts starts the invasion on earth,they are lead by nova.leo,astra and sonic heroes stars the battle against the saucer beasts and during the battle,leo and nova starts a death battle and leo,with his friends forces,destroy nova and the saucer beasts with a giga leo kick and the invasion is over. abilities leo kick:leo´s main attack,leo jump to a height of 1.000 meters in the air and his feet bright on a fire red,this attack can destroy a monster in one hit. leo body slicer:when his hand starts to bright in a red energy,leo can chop enemies and cut they in half ultra double flasher;with astra,they can fire powerful thunder beam from their hands,can destroy monsters in one hit. giga leo kick:when receive the energy of his friends,leo can make a powerful leo kick. weakness his parents:sometimes,leo remember his parents and freeze. thunder:leo can´t receive a electric attack because paralyzes him. forms with the super chaos emeralds leo can turn into hyper leo after receive his friends energy,leo can turn into gold leo combine hyper leo and gold leo,he can turn into lion leo relationships astra astra is leo´s youngest brother who always take care of his brother,when leo is in trouble,astra comes to help his brother with the ultra double flasher. sonic sonic meet leo in 2005,after listen his sad history,sonic take care of leo like a dad to him. tails tails build some equipaments to leo fight in battle,tails is a doctor to leo when he injure. shadow shadow don´t like leo because he is a good fighter so,shadow always challenge leo to a battle but,leo always win and,shadow promises one day he will defeat leo. eggman leo hate eggman because always eggman summon some monsters to kill leo,but leo always destroy the monsters, trivia leo is inspired on ultraman leo,the two are good fighters and use violent attacks,so,leo is the hedgehog version of ultraman leo. lion leo is the powerful form of leo,but,his form can drain leo´s life and can kill him. when gets angry,leo burn in flame and can explode if don´t calm down. quotes *HIYAH* *i will avenge my parents alien magma* *goddamit YOU ARE SO STUPID* Category:Hedgehogs